A process for preparing dibenzyl amine is described in WO-A-9313047. In this process the reaction is carried out in a homogenous solution of benzaldehyde in methanol. In order to safeguard the homogeneneity of the solution, relatively large amounts of solvents (850 wt % methanol calculated with respect to benzaldehyde) are used, which leads to a commercially less attractive process in view of low production capacities and high distillation costs. A relatively large amount of catalyst is also used, such as 2 wt. % calculated with respect to benzaldehyde.